


Day 5: Fast and Furious

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Fingering, basically just a lot of real life, interspersed with some really short hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Harry's had a long day.  The day's not quite over yet.





	Day 5: Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this, so I really hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Had the best helpers while writing, I'll thank them once revealed! The art is by the amazing [halo-of-a-strong-heart](http://halo-of-a-strong-heart.tumblr.com)!

Louis knew it had been a bad day for Harry when he finally got home at half eight and both of the kids were still awake.  He took care to put his shoes in the closet instead of just kicking them off, hung his coat up, and then made his way upstairs.  

George was wailing from his bedroom, but Louis let him cry it out and instead headed to Izzy’s room where he could hear Harry fighting with her about her pyjamas.

“But Daddy!” she wailed.  “I don’t want to wear my clean pyjamas, I want to wear papa’s old footie shirt!”

Louis chuckled to himself and loosened his tie.  He could feel the stress, frustration, and exhaustion rolling off Harry when he said, “Iz, that’s not his old football shirt.  That’s the new one I got for him for our anniversary and it therefore is not something you can wear to bed yet.  I’m glad you like it, but I specifically cleaned all of these so you would have your own pyjamas tonight instead of having to wear one of our old shirts like you did last night.  Now.  I’m asking you for the last time to  _ please _ get into your pyjamas.”

It was then that Louis figured he should rescue his poor husband.  Isabelle always did have a mind of her own and was more than willing to push boundaries once she had set her mind to something.  He opened the door and gave a smile to a very frazzled Harry, who was sprawled on his back on Izzy’s bed.

“Hello, loves,” he said before lowering himself beside their sobbing daughter.  “Now, what’s going on here?”

“I wanted to wear your football shirt and Daddy said I can’t!” she cried.  The uptick in her volume seemed to make George’s cries louder as well and Louis turned to find Harry literally pulling at his hair in frustration.

“Hey, Haz, go ahead and relax in our room.  I’ll take care of this.”

Harry sent a relieved look as he sat up, obviously ready to escape the room.  “Are you sure?  She’s been over the top all day today.”

Louis sent him a soft smile.  “Yeah, it’s fine.  Have you eaten?”  Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes and stood up.  “Okay, go on.  I’ll get her to bed and be in shortly.”  Harry stopped and squeezed Louis’ shoulder in thanks before stalking out of the room towards their own.

Isabelle had now calmed down enough to just be continuing her fake sniffles as she sat completely naked on her bedroom floor.

“Now, for you, I need to know why you haven’t been making good choices,” Louis said sternly.  She stuck out her lower lip and folded her arms across her chest defensively.  “No, no!  No excuses!  You were not listening to your Daddy and you were throwing a fit.  Those are both bad choices.  Can you name some good choices you should have made instead?”

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Louis, straightened up her back, and refused to answer.

“Oh, still making bad choices then?  Well.  We will just have to make you go to bed without brushing your teeth, helping you get into pyjamas, or a bedtime story then.”  Louis began to stand, knowing that the threat of having to go to bed naked and without a story would have Isabelle straightening up her act soon enough.

“I’m not making bad choices!  I just want to wear your footie shirt!” she whined through her fake tears.

Louis stood at his total height and stretched.  “Wow am I tired.  I’m so glad that I get to change into my own pyjamas and then sleep.  Well, have fun getting ready for bed all by yourself!  I’ll see you tomorrow!”  He slowly started making his way to the door when finally she relented.

“Fine,” she said with a growl.  “I’ll wear my own pyjamas.”  She stalked over to her bed where Harry had already laid out clean panties and a Hello Kitty nightgown.  The rest of bedtime was also a fight, but she eventually allowed him to leave and shut off the light.  Louis was relieved to find that George had quieted down on his own during that time as well.

Louis crossed over to their bedroom where the door was still slightly open.  He entered and took care to close it quietly so as not to disturb the delicate quiet that had only just descended.

“Rough day?” Louis gently asked, tossing his tie over the chair and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“It was one of those days that makes me question why I was so set on being a parent,” Harry groaned into the mattress.  He was face down, arms at his side and legs hanging off, as if he had given up and didn’t even care to fully position himself on the bed.  “Everyone talks about terrible twos and threenagers, but what the hell is the name for the monster our four year old has become?”

Louis chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and draped it over the chair as well.  He could take care of those later, his husband was obviously in need of some attention.  He walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of Harry’s flower scented lotions he saves for special occasions.  

“I'm not sure the answer to that. Okay, love.  I think it is time to get you out of your head, because I know you’re about to explode from keeping an entire day’s worth of frustration inside of you.”  Louis removed Harry’s socks before forcing him to roll over so he could undo his jeans.  “Take off these pesky clothes, yeah?”

Harry gave a tired smile.  “You’re amazing.  I haven’t even asked about your day, though.  It was long, obviously, but was it okay?”

Louis shrugged as he shucked his own trousers and socks.  “There were some hiccups, but overall it was just a lot of meetings that caused an influx of paperwork.  Let’s forget all of that, though.  I’m going to give you a massage to get you loosened up, okay?”

Harry pulled himself off his bed and gave Louis a watery smile.  “I love you.”

Louis set the lotion on the nightstand and walked over to Harry.  He pulled him in for a soft kiss, rubbing up and down his back.  Harry draped himself around Louis’ body and they rocked gently, dancing to a song of their own making.

Louis slid his hands up Harry’s shirt and began to lift it while stroking his back.  Harry chuckled a little but stepped back and raised his arms to allow the shirt to be removed.  Louis tossed it to the chair with his own things, and then began unbuttoning his jeans as well.  Harry just stood and watched Louis’ face in silence, going over every wrinkle and smile line Louis has gained over their years together.  

“Like what you see?” Louis teased, right as he began to work the tight jeans down Harry’s legs.

“Obviously,” he replied.  And it was obvious.  His pants were already starting to tent as his dick began to stiffen.  “I’m starting to feel a bit like a teenager again,” he chuckled.  “It’s only, what, day five of this sex challenge and it’s like a pavlovian response.  I see you and I get hard.”

“Oi!” Louis protested, finally freeing Harry’s legs from the jeans.  He shoved them out of the way and gave Harry’s thigh a quick nip since he was down there.  “Are you saying I’m not sexy enough to cause you to get hard just by seeing me usually?”

“No! That's not what I meant and you know it,” Harry chuckled as he moved Louis’ face away from his legs, Louis’ teeth still barred and ready to bite.  “Oh my God, aren’t we supposed to be getting me to relax?  You’re just getting me all hyped up right now.”

Louis stood slowly, his knees cracking.  “Fuck, I’m getting old.  And you’re avoiding the question, but since you’re right and I am trying to get you to relax I’ll let it slide.  Now lay down, face down, and let me give you a massage.”

Harry turned towards the bed, popped his bum out, and waggled his eyebrows at Louis over his shoulder.  “A  _ massage _ , huh?”

Louis swatted at his perky little ass and went back to where the lotion was so he could bring it closer.  “Yes, a back massage.”

Harry settled in the middle of the bed, arms down to his side and legs spread slightly with his clothed cock positioned between his legs.  Louis pulled off his boxers and climbed up beside Harry.  He straddled Harry's legs just below his bum and pumped some lotion into his hands.  He warmed it up between them and began to stroke up and down Harry’s back, just trying to get the lotion distributed.

“Can you press down a bit more, love?  It kinda tickles,” Harry giggled into the sheets.

“Definitely not what I was going for.  Sorry, babe.”  Louis put a bit more force behind his strokes and soon Harry’s entire back was covered.  Louis then started with working circles into Harry’s upper back and shoulder blades, but watching his skin and muscle working beneath his skin was beautiful.  When paired with Harry’s satisfied groans, Louis couldn’t help getting hard and he noticed Harry's dick wetting the fabric between his legs as well.

As he continued to work his fingers down Harry’s back, he found himself nearly subconsciously working his hips, his dick rubbing against Harry’s clothed crack.

“Louis,” Harry groaned.  “Please let me roll over, babe.  Please.”

Louis swung his leg off and sat down beside Harry as he flipped over onto his back.  Harry began grabbing for Louis, but first Louis needed to get those pants off of his husband.  Harry lifted his hips, allowing Louis to pull them down and his cock, fully hard now, bounced up to hit his belly once released.  

The pants were discarded somewhere lower on the bed, Louis didn’t really care, and then he bent over and began to suckle the head of Harry's gorgeous dick.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, and Louis could tell by his hands clenching the sheets that he was forcing himself not to buck up at the unexpected warmth enveloping him.  “Fuck, you always feel so good when you do that.”

Louis hummed at the compliment and began to bob his head, working his tongue around his dick as he was able.  He had just reached his hand down to start teasing Harry’s entrance a bit when several things happened in quick succession.

First, the handle to their door began to jiggle a bit indicating a little one was at the door.  Instead of staying closed, as it would have had it been locked, the door opened to reveal Isabelle in her pyjamas, clutching her stuffed bear.  Louis realized he had made a massive error and pulled off of Harry’s dick as fast as he possibly could without biting him in shock while Harry rolled over to cover his fully erect dick and whipped the blankets haphazardly over himself, leaving Louis still fully on display to their four year old daughter.

Unable to withhold his giggles, despite Izzy’s obvious distress, Louis asked, “Izzy, love, what’s wrong?”

Rubbing at her eyes, her hair complete disarray, she said, “I fell out of bed and I need you to fix my blankets, papa.”

“Course, love.”  Louis quickly slid on a pair of joggers and followed Isabelle to her room.  He quickly got her situated in bed again and returned to Harry, taking care to actually lock the door this time.

Harry was laying on his back, his arm thrown across his face to cover his eyes, his body now fully covered by their blankets.  

“Have we just scarred her for life?” he questioned seriously, though he was being a bit overdramatical in Louis’ opinion.  

“Oh, come on, love.  She sees us naked fairly regularly thanks to you being an advocate for their being comfortable with nudity.”

“Nudity, yes!  Not with her dads having sex in front of her!  That would scar anyone!  She saw my dick in your mouth, Lou!” Harry cried, his arm flying off his face to show his complete horror and frustration.  Louis climbed onto the bed, moving the discarded lotion to his own bedside table and situating himself beneath the sheets too.

“Hazza, it’s okay.  She’s four, and she probably didn’t understand and won’t remember what she saw.”

Louis smoothed his hand over Harry’s chest and began to kiss his shoulder.  

“She won’t be scarred.  If she begins to ask questions, we will just have to talk to her about the birds and the bees a little earlier than planned, but that’s okay.”

Harry sighed before turning to Louis.  “I just really didn’t need  _ that _ to happen today.”

“I know,” Louis responded.  He allowed his hand to wander further down Harry’s torso and begin playing with the patch of hair just above his groin.  Looking into Harry’s eyes, Louis asked, “Up for a quick wank together before we both get some well deserved rest?”

Harry chuckled and leaned his forehead against Louis’.  “Sure, but we basically have to start from scratch now,” he indicated towards the lack of an erection beneath the covers.

“That’s okay,” Louis said.  “I know a few tricks.”

Harry chuckled.  “I’m sure you do.  Well, go on, then.  Show off these moves of yours.”

Louis pulled his hand back and got up onto his knees.  He pulled the covers down so Harry was once again fully on display, as he should be.  Louis angled himself towards Harry’s face, so he could see everything he was about to do, and then ran his hands down his own torso.  He lazily rubbed a bit at his nipples, pinching them a little to get them to stiffen and send that jolt of excitement down to his cock.  Louis loved having his nipples played with, they were so sensitive.  He then slowly, and every so lightly, dragged his fingers down over his ribs, and then his tummy causing goosebumps to erupt all over his skin as he continued down to the trail of hair leading to his own cock.  

It was hanging heavily, semi hard between his legs, as if it knew the kind of attention it was about to get.  Louis teased himself with soft fingers along the length before fully grasping onto it.  After the brief excitement earlier during the massage and the aborted blow job, his dick was more than ready for it.  Hissing a little at the unexpected sensitivity, Louis gave a few dry pulls before holding out his right palm to Harry’s mouth.

“Be a dear, will you?”  

Eyes dark, Harry licked Louis’ hand messily, giving him enough moisture to tug a bit more easily.  Deciding he was definitely going to need more than just their own spit to work both of their cocks comfortably, Louis knew what he would do to reach their lube as well as get Harry back out of his head and living in the moment.

Louis shuffled on his knees, still holding his heavy cock in his right hand, and got to where he was right next to Harry's shoulder.  Louis leaned his left arm so it was placed on the other side of Harry’s head so he was bent over his shoulders and face.  Louis waved his cock around a bit, causing Harry to try to be able to lick the head, before Louis swung his left leg so he was now straddling Harry’s neck.

Harry raised his hands to knead at Louis’ arse while he finally got his tongue on Louis’ dick.  Louis held back a moan as he lifted his right hand to run through Harry’s gorgeous curly hair.  Right as Harry had gotten a decent amount of Louis’ dick in his mouth, Louis gave a gentle pull causing Harry to moan and the vibrations to run through Louis’ entire body.  

“Shit,” Louis groaned, trying his best to keep himself quiet in case the kids weren’t fully back to sleep yet.  He then remembered his purpose, and leaned over to the drawer on Harry’s side of the bed.  He worked it open, as it always stuck a little and that made it hard to do in the position he was in, but he made it work.  He quickly grabbed the clear bottle of lube and pulled himself back up so Harry could slurp around his cock a little more.

“Ready for that wank, love?” Louis asked.  Harry pulled off and nodded his head, already looking more dazed and infinitely happier than he had been only ten minutes earlier.

Louis crawled down Harry’s body, so he was once again straddling Harry’s hips and their dicks were next to each other.  He snapped open the lube and drizzled some on their dicks, immediately doing what he could with his smaller hand to spread it over both of them.  It didn’t take long for Harry to wrap his own hand over the side Louis couldn’t cover completely and join in.

Soon enough, the mixture of precome and lube was spread perfectly, creating an easy glide for both of them.  The pressure from Louis and Harry’s hands as they worked in perfect rhythm with each other had Louis breathing harder and harder as it went on.  The feeling of Harry’s cock next to his and their hands moving together over them in a long practiced rhythm was more than Louis could take.  It was like his entire body had become a livewire and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Almost there,” he grunted.

Harry panted out a, “Me too,” and they both picked up the pace.  Their hands began to fly over their dicks and as Louis watched them, side by side, their hands moving in sync, Louis leaned down and bit Harry’s shoulder to muffle his shout as he came.  His come made the going even easier for them after that, and once Louis was done, he made Harry pause so his sensitive cock could be released.  Louis then batted Harry’s hand away and made sure to give him exactly the pressure, speed, and twist he knew Harry needed.  Within moments, Harry’s dick was pulsing and shooting his own come as well.

Louis slowed his hand and sat back onto Harry’s thighs as they both regained their breath.

“Not bad for such a rough start,” Harry chuckled.  “I’d be good with a quickie like that every day.”

“Well, lucky for you, you’ll get at least that for the rest of the month,” Louis laughed.  “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can get some sleep, yeah?”

A quick wipe down with a wet flannel and they were both tucked up in bed, curled around one another.  Only five days in, and Louis was more than happy to call this challenge a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_30_Day_Smut_Challenge/works/8201420) to read Day 4 and click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098189) to read Day 6.


End file.
